


Lack Of End

by Sa1989



Series: Lack Of [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: This is set after Lack Of Husband, lofty says goodbye to a love one





	Lack Of End

Lack Of End  
This is the second or third last of the lack of series. Please tell me if you have liked this series. Also I have never been at the death ben of a loved one so please be kind

Lack Of End  
DOM  
I walk into the locker room after the shift from hell and see lofty sitting staring at at his phone with tears running down his face. I know I am still so angry at him for cheating but I can't just leave him like this. So I ask him what's wrong.  
"It's gran, her home nurse called. They think it's the end for her"  
"Oh lofty I'm so sorry"  
"I don't think I am ready to say goodbye"  
"If you want I can come with you"  
"Would you?"  
"Of course" I say

SHEILA  
I smile as I see piglet come in. I am so proud of the man he is. He sits and takes my hand.  
"Gran" he says through tears.  
"Don't cry piglet I am going to be with your parents"  
"I don't want to lose you"  
"You're not because I will always be watching over you" he lays his head on my shoulder just like he did when he was a child. I just stroke his hair.  
"Piglet I need you to know how proud of you I am"  
"I know gran and I am sorry I couldn't do what you asked"  
"I understand and I forgive you"  
"Is there any thing you want?"  
"Could you read my book"  
"Of course" I just lay there listening to him read little women to me.

DOM  
lofty comes out of her bedroom and tells me sheila wants to talk to me. I go in and am shocked to see how weak and pale she looks.  
"Dom, thanks for being here for my piglet"  
"Of course, I am just sorry I can't help you"  
"Don't be, it's my time to go but there is something I want you to know"

NURSE  
I can see a man come out of sheila's room and I know she is gone. It weird it never gets easier losing a client no matter how long you're in this job. I walk over to ben and the other guy and offer my condolences and tell him I will take care of his grandmother and ben just nods and walks out of the flat looking broken.


End file.
